vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-11-12
__TOC__ 2K14 Debut "Tickler" Match Matchup Winner Results In the first match of 2k14, an energized and adored Luigi faces off against Tingle, who is now announced by the name "Tickler." The two test each other; trading blows, neckbreakers, and suplexes, all the while with Tingle setting Luigi up for Shattered Dreams, a barrage of crossbodies, and a devastating stolen piledriver. The easygoing plumber attempts to mount a comeback with some offense of his own, but Tingle maintains control, eventually drawing blood with a vicious DDT. The sight of his own blood combined with an attempted dirty pin by Tingle enraged Luigi, and he brutalised Tingle with a Green Missle to put the fairy away for a 3 count. Other Plot Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen share a talk in the GM's office, alluding to the return of a wrestler and a revised contract! Whoever it is doesn't seem to be very happy about this, though... '"Cyborg vs Cyborg" Match' Matchup Winner (by Submission) Results The transfer to 2k14 hasn't diminished the Avalanche leader's ability to build hype, and with Zangief looking better than ever, the match begins with an electric start. Devastating power moves from both combatants showcase their raw power, with Zangief unloading a combo of suplexes while Barret responds with slams of his own. An Atomic Buster and another combo of suplexes keeps Zangief one step ahead of Barret, allowing more power moves and an excruciatingly long Torture Rack. Powering out, Barret finally begins to mount a comeback, but it's too little, too late, and he taps out to a Full Nelson. Other Plot The voice from Season 3 is still around, talking to Phoenix Wright. It goads him into continuing his mission, stating that it would not leave him until it and its cohorts were 'brought into the world' via the use of 'that damn Chaos Emerald'... '"Legend of the Mystical Heel" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Polarizing wrestler Goemon, famed and reviled for his appearance and Ganbare-ness in SNST, faces off against smug heel extraordinaire Dan Hibiki. The mystical ninja exits the ring early to try and grab a chair from under the ring, but Dan exits right on top of him and they move back in! Goemon can hardly keep his feet on the ground as he unleashes aerial moves, but eventually heads back out. The two battle for a weapon as Dan is hit with a load of offense and a few pin attempts before returning inside the ring. Trying to set down some dominance, Dan lands a Tree of Woe and a Super Taunt on the ninja, but can't keep the fight in the ring and they head back out. A wayward referee prevents entrance back in, and the two finally get their hands on some weapons before Goemon ends the match with a pin finisher. Other Plot Solid Snake heads through a door backstage, but is assaulted by a hiding Phoenix Wright and thrown into a pile of crates! '"3 Point Challenge" Last Man Standing Match' Matchup Winner Results In his first challenge of the season, Arino takes on a three-time VGCW Champion. The match begins evenly, the competitors dishing out big moves back and forth. Arino begins to gain steam, first with a suplex and then a hurricanarana, leading up to a series of DDTs that lays Barkley on the ground for a 2 count. A neckbreaker from Arino moments later causes the referee to begin counting, but Barkley is ready to pay Arino back after only one count. Arino goes for a ladder, but is punished with a suplex that leads to a 4 count. As they brawl outside, suddenly Arino plants a kick to the ref's head! Though the ref is able to stand back up, all three are so shocked by the moment that they walk in place before Arino remembers where he left off. A series of 2 and 3 counts leads to some high-octane Kacho Kicks, a huge Chaos Dunk, and a Last Continue! Barkley begins a steady comeback, but the two trade DDTs and Arino's proved to be stronger. Other Plot Bowser heads to Gaben's office to discuss his Legends contract being cancelled, and he's now back in the main roster! Bowser, however, doesn't take too kindly to this, and calls the GM a stupid, round jerk. Gabe, feeling as much fury as he tends to whenever he hears the pleading for Half-Life 3, decides that instead of someone easy for Bowser to fight to ease him back in, he'll let Bowser face what he's been keeping... in the basement! '"Millions of Rings" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Sporting a new tag entrance, veteran duo Wario Ware Inc. face Sonic & Knuckles in their splash debut as a tag-team. Early tags put Waluigi and Knuckles against each other, with a bit of offense from the People's Champ before letting Wario take back over. A tag to Sonic opens up a flurry of aerial moves, forcing Wario to retreat after a quick Fatasser. Knuckles runs in to stop a pin by Waluigi, opening up a chance for Sonic to throw the purple plumber off the top of the corner with an absolutely murderous hurrucanarana. Knuckles spears Wario out of his corner as Sonic lands a Sit-Out Spinebuster after only 4 minutes into the match, proving that this hedgehog has to go fast! Other Plot Gabe's heard about Phoenix's attack on Solid Snake, and he's not happy! The lawyer is called into the GM's office to be notified that he's been put into a match, and it's next! Phoenix seems to have no remorse for his actions, and jumps at the chance to hurt Snake again. '"Law has Changed" Extreme Rules Falls Count Anywhere Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results Expecting a fight against Solid Snake, Phoenix instead faced one of Snake's oldest battlefield companions - Grey Fox. The new arrival puts up a good showing against the bitter lawyer, but soon finds himself outside of the ring after getting hit with an apron backbreaker. Phoenix repeatedly attempts to draw Fox back into the ring, and once he finally gets back inside they continue unleashing neckbreakers and DDTs. Phoenix goes for a pin after a Verdict, but a kickout at 1 leads him out of the ring to get a ladder. The battle outside leads to a near fall for Phoenix after another Verdict, but Fox's survival skills kick in and he grabs El Kabong to beat the lawyer with, throwing him onto the instrument's remains. Blows are traded inside and outside of the ring, and Phoenix finally vents his frustration, desecrating Table-san in his anger. Grey Fox mounts some offense and seems about to unleash a finishing move before choking. Phoenix capitalizes and hits him with The Verdict onto a hammer Fox had brought in earlier for another near fall. The lawyer uses the hammer to dish out some punishment and taunts the soldier, spending some time in the corner before catching a kick and ending the match with a pin after yet another Verdict onto the hammer. Other Plot Back with Adam and Gabe in the GMs office, we discover Kefka is in a terrible predicament due to his killing the Eternal Dragon and attaining godhood shenanigans. Chalking it up to 'boys being boys', Gabe, despite Adam's protests and claims that Kefka was going to destroy the world (to which Kefka honestly agreed with), decided to punish Kefka by making him the new Between-Match Interviewer, much to the mad clown's horror. '"From the Basement..." Match' Matchup Winner Results Bowser was promised a challenge by Gabe, and what he got proved to be more than just a challenge. Dracula, the former Tyrant GM of VGCW, rose from the depths of the building against the King of Awesome. The two Lords of Darkness squared off and began the match, displaying the talent and power that made them so feared. The competitors countered each other often, throwing their opponent in the air over their heads with seeming ease and landing devastating clotheslines until Dracula reversed a Crossrhodes into a Death Valley Driver, going for a pin which Bowser kicked out of near instantly. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, but the referee began to seem disinterested, walking about the ring and staring aimlessly, maintaining his distance from the dueling giants. Depsite his stay in the basement, Dracula retained his athleticism, landing a spinning back kick on Bowser before hitting another Death Valley Driver, leading to a near fall and a Frankensteiner pin attempt. This only served to invigorate Bowser, who mounted a comeback and began to flaunt his resilience by spinning on his shell and pummeling the vampire lord with a Thwomp Bottom. A quick cover by Bowser only led to a 2 count, and soon Dracula began to gain momentum of his own. A vampiric Pedigree had the world convinced that the match was over, but the King of Awesome kicked out and returned the favor with another Thwomp Bottom and a Crossrhodes to put the undead menace away, proving that King Koopa is still a force to be reckoned with. Other Plot Mike Haggar makes a public announcement that the No. 1 Contenders Match will be held next week. However, he is interrupted by none other than Vegeta! The Prince of Jobbers Saiyans, with his OWN VGCW Championship Belt (?!?!) denounces Haggar and his mayoral statement, and states, "I don't recall anyone ever beating me for MY Championship." With this informal declaration of war between the Prince of Saiyans and the Mayor of Earth, the message is clear... who is the strongest VGCW champion? Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Last Man Standing